


sacred [comic]

by Lilith



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Fan Comics, Fanart, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith/pseuds/Lilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sailor Pluto, reborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sacred [comic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jillyfae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillyfae/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide whether I wanted to focus on the Silver Millenium or "present day," so I split the difference and did a little of both! I have enough Pluto feelings to fill an entire doujinshi, if only I had that kind of time ... I hope this does her a little bit of justice, anyway. And I hope you enjoy, jillyfae!


End file.
